


Affair

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: It’s not supposed to happen. Will knows that, he does. He’s older than her, he used to be her teacher, he’s married. But there's something about Santana.





	Affair

It’s not supposed to happen. Will knows that, he does. He’s older than her, he used to be her teacher, he’s _married._

It’s raining in New York, and it sucks. Will had been at a job interview, him and Emma wanted a change, they were both done with Lima and decided that New York would be knew and exciting compared to their boring, routine driven lives. Well Will had decided, and Emma had agreed after many discussions.

So he was in New York for the weekend and decided to walk around before grabbing a bite to eat but then it started to rain, it poured down so badly that Will hurried in to the first building he saw and found himself in a bar. It was tiny and probably one of those places you’d never know was there unless you _knew._ And behind the bar he recognized the face of his old student.

She hadn’t seen him, she was busy talking to a customer (while showing off too much cleavage) and didn’t notice him until he sat down a few feet away and clear his throat.

“Santana.” He smiled as she looked up and for a second she looked surprised, but her expression quickly changed to the smirk he was so used to.

“Will Schuester.” She didn’t move from her spot behind the bar but her eyes didn’t move off him. “What can I get ya?”

Will didn’t know why but he was a little taken back by her cool demeanor, he had at least expected a hug, Santana had been his student for years, and for one night, something more. But he shrugged the feeling off and instead removed his coat as he sat down on one of the stools.

“Just a beer is fine.”

In retrospect, he should have never stayed, not even for one beer. Because that beer turned in to another and then another until it was late and he was a little drunk and the bar was closing. They had talked all night in between Santana serving customers, men and women that drooled over her and Will felt a little protective, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you live far from here?” Santana was cleaning up behind the bar and Will watched as some other guys were lifting chairs on tables and cleaning up the mess from the night.

“Just a couple of blocks.” He finished his beer and handed it to her.

“Let me just finish up and I’ll walk you.”

“That’s not necessary.” He protested even though he didn’t really feel like being alone yet.

“Yeah it is.”

So Will stayed, he stayed until him and Santana were the last people there, everybody else had gone home. It was eerie quiet when Santana walked around the bar to lock the front door, the only sounds were her heels against the floor.

Will watched as she walked, she wore a black, tight dress that ended mid-thigh and it hugged her body perfectly. When she turned to walk towards him, Will couldn’t help but look at her cleavage, her tits looked amazing. Santana stopped in front of him, a little too close and she smirked.

“Why do you do that?” He whispered as he searched her face until his eyes landed on her full lips.

“Do what?” She leaned in closer, so close that she stood pressed against him between his legs.

“Tease.” He could smell her perfume, it was the same as it had been at his first wedding to Emma, when she left him at the alter and Will ended up fucking the pain away with Santana. The memory caused his dick to stir.

“I’m right here, I’m not teasing.” She stroked up his arm until her fingers curled in his hair. She pushed her chest against his, their lips were so close he could feel them against his when she spoke again, “If you want me to stop I will.” Her voice was soft and raspy even as she whispered and when Will shook his head she grinned.

He kissed her moments after, his lips crashing against hers as his hands tangled in her hair. He forced his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her moan as he stood up and quickly lifted her small body onto the bar. He almost felt dizzy and Will knew that it was all Santana and none of the beer. His hands traveled all over her body as he stood pressed between her legs. He squeezed her breasts over her clothes, before moving to her hips and pulled her right to the edge and stroked one hand up her thigh until he reached her panties.

Will ripped them off harshly, ignoring Santana’s quick protest by sucking her nipples through her dress, happy that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and enjoying the moans she made.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck in here.” She panted as her fingers worked on getting Will’s pants off and after finally getting the button undone, she used her feet to push the jeans and his boxers down his hips. When his dick sprung free, she couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Santana would never admit it to him, but he had the biggest cock she’d ever seen and lonely nights in bed, images of her choking on it or Will fucking her would help her get through.

“Good thing we’re doing it then.” Will grinned as he pulled back from her. His fingers were ghosting over her clit and he wanted to watch Santana’s face as he played with her. He gently rubbed her clit and Santana grinded against his digits, wordlessly searching for more contact. One of her hands were around his neck and Will could feel her fingers tightening as he started to circle the bundle of nerves.

“Please…” She whimpered, her legs locking around Will’s back an pulled him closer as he changed pressure and pace of his fingers and she clenched around nothing.

“Good girl.” Will rewarded her plea by pushing first one, then two fingers inside of her. She was soaked around his fingers, her pussy clenching around them. He pumped his digits in and out of her, curling them every so often.

Santana moaned and whimpered, the heat expanding low in her belly as she shuddered for her old teacher. Her hips were moving with his movements effortlessly as her head fell back in pleasure.

“Mr. Schue,” She looked at him through hooded eyes, “fuck me.”

Will groaned at the use of his last name, her calling him by his teaching name only reminding him more of why they shouldn’t be doing this, and it turned him on even more.

“You want my dick Santana?” He pulled his fingers out of her, they were coated in her arousal and Will pushed his fingers past Santana’s lips. She eagerly licked them off, moaning at the taste of herself on his fingers. Will grabbed his cock and ran the head up and down her slit, bumping her clit on every go.

“Ye-yes.” She answered with his fingers still in her mouth, her tongue swirled around them, reminding him just how good she could be with her tongue.

“Fuck yeah…” Will pulled her back up with a grip around her neck and Santana easily followed his lead. He kissed her roughly again, his grip on her neck not loosening, Will remembered that nothing turned Santana on more than a little pain. “You always get what you want don’t you?” He bit her pouty bottom lip and Santana moaned.

“You already know that I do.” She smirked as Will pulled back a little and she sneaked her hand down between their bodies to stroke his dick. It was painfully hard and thick in her small hand and Santana loved it. She positioned his cock against her hole as her old teacher moaned. “So give me what I want.” She whispered the words against his lips and it was enough for Will to push into her.

“Holy…fuck!” She wasn’t expecting to feel so full so fast, Will’s cock stretched her pussy and it was a little painful, but it was the most delicious kind of pain. She had missed this. “You’re so fucking big.” Her nails were digging into his upper arms as she balanced on the edge of the bar, Will’s cock sliding deeper and deeper into her until he was completely buried inside of her.

“You love it.” He grinned like a cheshire cat as he enjoyed the feeling of Santana’s hot, tight snatch clenching around him. Will didn’t give her much time to adjust to him and he started to fuck in to her. He fucked her with long, slow strokes, almost pulling out all the way before pushing his entire length into Santana’s small body. He held a firm grip around her hips to make sure that she didn’t slide off the smooth bar as he slowly picked up the speed of his thrusts.

“Mr. Schue…” Santana’s entire body jolted with each one of his harsh movements and she felt herself being unable to stay up. She laid back on the bar but kept her legs around Will’s waist, urging him to keep going.

“Tell me how much you love it Santana,” Will had never really been one for dirty talk, but something about Santana brought it out of him “Tell me how much you love your teachers cock.”

“I fucking love it,” She panted as her eyes locked on his “I used to fuck the boys on your desk in school and think about you.” She knew that little tidbit of information would drive him wild and she wasn’t mistaken. Will’s thrusts got rougher, harder and he groaned loudly.

“Dirty girl.” Will almost regretted not fucking her in high school, but something about Santana now was even sexier than she was in school. Still, the image of Santana bent over his desk with her Cheerios skirt flipped over caused almost an animalistic groan to leave his throat and he started to pull her lithe body down to meet each of his strokes.

“You’re gonna cum on my cock and then you’re coming back to my hotel.” He grabbed one of her hands and placed it at her center. “Rub your clit for me.”

Santana didn’t have to be told twice. With Will’s furious fucking she knew she’d come sooner rather than later, but as her fingers easily circled her clit she knew it would be way quicker than she thought. Her rubbing matched the tempo of Will’s thrusts and as the coiling in her belly built, so did the volume of her moans.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Will groaned, his own cum-filled balls were starting to tighten and the image of Santana writhing and moaning as she touched herself didn’t help. Her cunt was clenching around his shaft and knowing that she was getting close kept him going. Will changed the angle of his fucking, making his cock slide deeper into her and Santana whimpered in response.

“You’re going to make me cum.” Her eyes were hooded as she watched him “Don’t stop, please, make me cum.”

Stopping wasn’t even an option at that point. Will was sweating and grunting as his balls tightened more and more, his own orgasm building just as fast as hers was.

Santana’s eyes rolled back, and she arched high as she finally came all over her old teachers dick. She moaned his name out as her body convulsed on the bar and her pussy clenched sporadically around his shaft. She kept rubbing her clit, keeping the orgasm going for as long as she could until she stilled and there were only small aftershocks rocking her body.

The sight of Santana losing control was enough for Will to let go as well. He came with a howl of his own as his jizz spurted from his cockhead, filling Santana up with every drop. He came harder than he expected and when he was finally done unloading in her still vibrating snatch he slumped back and fell on to the chair behind him.

Will watched as his thick load started to dribble out of Santana’s stretched pussy, the white creamy substance a contrast against her tan skin. And then Santana reached down and covered her fingers in his cum and sucked them off and Will thought he might just have a heart attack.

“Delicious, just as I remembered.” She smirked before repeating the movements.

*

Will and Santana fucked again when they got back to the hotel room, and then Santana blew him in the shower after breakfast. Will was getting more pussy than he had in months and it seemed like his dick never tired. Just like he was a teenager again.

“What about Emma?” Santana was wearing one of his shirts as she was putting on her make up to get ready for work.

“What about her?” Will hadn’t bothered getting dressed, he was meeting Rachel, Kurt and Blaine in a while but he figured he had time. For now he wanted to enjoy the view in front of him.

“You’re married. And have a kid.” She said it like he didn’t know but he couldn’t blame her for asking.

“Things aren’t great.” He answered after a few moments of silence. “And you make me forget that. Just like you made me forget after Emma left me at the altar.”

Santana turned from her spot by the vanity, a hint of a smile on her face as she climbed up on the bed and straddled him.

“Does that mean that I can expect the occasional bootycall when you move here?” Her tone was teasing but Will knew that she wanted an honest answer.

“If you want to,” He stroked her thighs and Santana shuddered “But I have a feeling that it will be more than occasional.”

Santana didn’t answer, instead she leaned down to kiss him slowly, enjoying the way his muscular body felt underneath her for a few minutes before sitting up again.

“I gotta go to work but if you want, I can come back later.”

“Sounds good, take the key card and let yourself in, just in case I’m asleep or still out.”

Santana snorted as she grabbed the extra card from the dresser.

“You’re going out with Rachel; you’ll be back before ten.”

“Be nice Santana.” Will’s warning tone was just like back in high school and it made Santana smirk.

“Never.”

*

When Santana got back later that night it was dead quiet in the hotel room but one lamp by the nightstand was on, causing a soft light in the room. Will was asleep, like she assumed he would be. For a moment she thought about just showering and go to sleep but as she watched his muscular body she felt a stirring. She hadn’t been able to think about anything else but Will’s dick since she left, it was less than twenty-four hours and he had turned her in to a cock slut. Not that she minded one bit.

Decision already made, Santana stripped out of her clothes, leaving her just as naked as Will was. She carefully lifted the cover off him and grabbed his cock, not surprised but still happy that he was already sporting a semi.

“Mr Schue, wake up.” She whispered as she peppered kisses on his chest and throat “Mr Schue I’ve been bad.” She teased as Will stirred and then opened his eyes.

“What did you do this time Miss Lopez.” Will continued her game as he moved her to straddle him. He played with her tits, pulling and teasing her nipples as Santana grinded on his cock.

“I didn’t do my homework.” Santana felt Will’s cock growing harder against her folds as she continued to rock onto him, making sure to drag her clit along his shaft.

“And why is that?” Will moaned as her wetness covered his cock, she must have been turned on while working.

“I didn’t give a shit.” Her eyebrow rose, a clear challenge in her words. Those exact words had been uttered many times to him in high school and each time Will would send her to detention, but now she felt like she had the upper hand. Before Will had time to do much of anything but register her words, Santana rose and grabbed his cock, sinking down on it in one go.

“Fuck…” Will groaned, not expecting to be surrounded by her heat so quickly. He made a mental note not to let her comment slide though, but for now it would be forgotten. He did move one hand from her tit to grab her throat and squeeze in warning though, enjoying Santana’s filthy grin in response. Will moved his other hand from her chest to her hip, guiding her movements as Santana started to ride him. “You’re insatiable Miss Lopez.”

Santana nodded as she kept impaling herself on his dick. She steadied herself on his chest as she twisted, lifted and turned her hips, maximizing the pleasure for the both of them. She moaned loudly as Will’s grip tightened around her throat and hips and he started to meet her movements with thrusts of his own.

“That’s it, fuck yourself.” Will loved the sight of Santana on top of him. Her abs were clenching, her tit’s bouncing and smooth skin sweaty, she really was the sexiest girl he’d ever fucked. He continued to watch her for a while, enjoying the view until her movements became sloppy and she started to fall down against him as she came, her entire body trembling against his own.

Will didn’t give her much time to recover though, instead he easily moved her off him and pulled her onto her hands and knees as he positioned himself behind her. He ran the head of his cock up and down her slit a few times before pushing inside her heat again, moaning as he did so.

“Mmm, fuck…” Santana whimpered, his cock felt even thicker in this position “more Mr. Schue, please.” She braced herself on her hands and made sure to arch to make her ass look even better to him when Will started to fuck her hard and deep.

The sounds from Santana were almost as obscene as the sound of their skin slapping together, Will fucked her until she had cum two more times and Santana couldn’t hold herself up anymore, and then he unloaded deep inside of her, grunting her name as he did so. He watched as the cum dribbled out of her and kind of wished that he could keep it in there somehow.

Oh well, maybe next time.

 


End file.
